


How it should be

by Alexasnow



Category: Black Sails
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Shameless Smut, Torture, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 15:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6476092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexasnow/pseuds/Alexasnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jayne is suspected of working with pirates, and finds herself in the company of the Governor of Nassau (This is how I wanted it to happen, I had to write it)</p>
            </blockquote>





	How it should be

My hands were bound, the rope burned at my skin were it dug in. I lifted my head to look at those who had for the past hour been interrogating me, and when the mood took them they had seen to it that my mouth filled with blood seeming as my words would not flow freely, they decided my blood would. I spat the blood pooling in my mouth, at the craggy faced older man in uniform, now marred with my blood, he scowled drawing back his hand to show me this was no place for defiance. My cheeks burned, and throbbed, my eyes a flame with the tears of pain. But I had not given them the satisfaction of screaming, I did not beg, I simply remained silent.

"You stupid cow, we only need know if you have had dealings with them pirates, why don't you say something?" The younger man pressed.

I looked ahead, as the door burst open "what is going on here?" A well spoken voice declared.

"Just trying to get a confession sir" the young one droned.

"This is not how we treat the good citizens of Nassau, untie her at once, I apologise my dear lady"

"I think an apology barely covers this treatment, I have been treated better by those your referring to as rabid dogs.

"Oh look she does speak" the young solider joked.

"You both can leave, I will deal with you later" he ushered them out, then turned to me. He was a blur of light, and shadow to my bloodshot eyes. "What is it you would need my lady to soothe this horrendous act?" He asked tentatively.

He sounded more reasonable than my captors had been, but my head was swimming, it lolled forward, I had no control, the darkness took me, after the white hot pain cut through me.

I woke with a start, my cheeks sore, it hurt to move. I was not in my own bed, I had not seen this place before, I jolted up upon hearing someone enter the room. I looked to see a well dressed lady with a bowl "the govor sends me to tend to you my lady"

I didn't know who that was, or what he wanted from me, I had to focus. She approached without awaiting my reply. She was not gentle, her heavy hands burned the skin upon my face, I felt worse after her supposed care. I was happy to see her leave, I dropped my head to the pillow cushioning it. I lay there without a single thought beyond, the pain, and dizziness consuming me.

The door again burst open, announcing a man of title, I didn't listen to the pomp and ceremony, nor did I greet him in the polite manner he was accustomed. He withdrew his outstretched hand, looking as if he didn't know what to do with it, rarely did others refuse him this curtesy, but I owed him nothing.

"It it nice to see you awake, and your eyes are much better, they are green, I couldn't quite tell at first" he smiled. His smart attire, and tousled brown hair spoke of wealth, and his stiff upper lip of a well mannered cold upbringing. He was handsome in a regal, clean cut way, not the type I took to, but he was easy on my strained eyes, so I could be thankful for small favours.

"What is it you want from me?" I croaked, not realised how dry my throat was.

He passed me a mug of water, I looked suspiciously into the mug, inspecting the contents, half expecting it to be poison, or a drug of some kind, sadly I knew the drill of torture.

He must have read my mind "it is only water I assure you" he stated sounded offended by the implication.

"Hmm" I choked, before I took a chance a swigged what I hoped was water. What ever it was was cool, both soothing, and reminding the skin of its rawness. I winced.

"To answer your question, I want nothing but the truth, have you had dealings with pirates?"

"Depends how you define dealings?" I retorted sharply, hurting my throat, and jaw with the effort.

"What does that mean?" He pressed with a tinge of annoyance at my vague answer.

"I have been many things at the hands of pirates, most none through choice, some through necessity" I answered bitterly.

"I apologise, there seemed to be the belief that you were friends with the infamous Charles Vane" he joked, and searched my expression for any indication of it being true.

"Are you satisfied now?" I hissed, regretting my anger, as it burned only me once more.

"For now, I will make you are cared for, I realise I haven't asked your name, Jayne patrickson"

"Why does that name sound familiar?" He stressed, cocking his head to one said.

"It's a common name"

"Wait, I remember, there was female pirate called Elizbetha Patrickson, any relation?" He seemed more curious than accusatory.

"Not that I know of" I replied, it was half true, I was told that was my mothers name, but I had never met her, so I couldn't be sure if it was just stories. But I was born into the life, so maybe that is why.

"Maybe I am not done with you yet my dear" he stated before leaving me to rest, as if I could, I needed to escape.

As soon as he left, I pulled free from the tangled sheets, only to realise I was naked, my pain must have detracted me from the feel of the sheets to my skin. There were no clothes lying around, I wondered if I could be stealthy with a sheet wrapped around me trailing after me.

While I was contemplating my possible escape, I had not noticed the govnor return. He was frozen in the door way his wide eyes fixed upon me, I was hardly shy and yet I gasped and grabbed for the sheet. He closed the door behind him, he coughed nervously. "I was just bringing you some clothes, now I am thinking maybe I shouldn't"

Was he being flirtatious with me, I arched my eyebrow and considered him with fresher eyes, he was a handsome man, I had definitely done worse, in less fancy accommodations. "Get a good look did you?" I teased.

His response was quite unexpected, as he didn't seem the type to be so bold "No" he stated, taking hold of my hands tightly holding the sheet to my modesty, he let my grip relax, and pushed them clear of my body. 

His eyes drank me in, his breath hitches as he scanned me appreciatively. He licked his lips, as the moisture clung to them, they looked inviting, so full, so kissable. I stretched my hand caressing his cheek, taking my thumb, to trace his lips, they were soft, and reactive to my touch. 

His eyes burning into mine, he seemed to be driven by some need, as he bowed his head, tracing his hands up my sides, taking my right breast in hand, he sucked rather harshly, both startling and thrilling me, his free hand took to the small of my back, pulling me against him, forcing me to arch my back, giving him ease of access to my flushed breasts. 

The heat rose within me, the wetness pooling between my legs, I urged with desperate moans that he continue. He did so with an almost painful force, I gripped his shoulders tightly, closing my eyes, dizzy with with the urgency of his lustful action. He took to left breast, sucking harshly, until I cried out in the same desire filled manner. 

His hand upon my back raked over my skin, gripping my neck. He released my nipple, meeting me face to face, forcing our lips together, hungrily, he tasted my lips, pushing his tongue between my lips, as he backed me toward the bed. 

The kiss broke as I tumbled backward, he pulled me to edge. I propped myself up on my elbows so I could watch him disrobe, I wanted to see him in all his glory. He pulled hastily at each layer as if they were holding him back, freeing himself of his shirt, his lythe torso, had a hint of muscle definition, showing he was no stranger to hard word, his arms were more defined, making me wonder what he could do with them, my devilish thoughts forced me to bite my lip. 

He removed his trousers, his cock spring in free, standing hard before me, the glistening head called for my tongue, I pulled up. In a swift motion he gripped my out stretched hands, pinning me down to the bed, he pressed his cock to dripping sex, forcing me to gasp in delight. 

He was not gentle, nor was he silent in his delight of me, he gasped, and growled with pleasure as my arousal coated him, I was shocked, and thrilled by his forceful entry, but the shock subsided as the pleasure built within me, the rush forcing my eyes to close to enjoy the sensations of his forceful thrusts, he gripped my hips steadying himself to build up a powerful rhythm, I trembled each time he slammed into me, he gasped as the friction teasing his hard cock towards that desired release. 

The friction was delighting me as well, I felt my own orgasm driving through me in waves of pleasure, I cried out, bucking my hips to meet his thrust, enjoying every second that my body dekighted in his, the high fading just as his cock harden within me. His grip about my hips tightened, he dropped over me, desperately kissing at my lips, slowing his rhythm to enjoy the warmth building within him. He broke the kiss, only to return to his forceful rhythm with an added speed, he wanted that release. 

I enjoyed the vision of him arched over me, his face contorting with the pleasure that was reaching its peak, he cried out as he came hard, his warmth filling me, his cock pulsed, his body wracked with the lingering pleasure. 

When he reopened his eyes, he smiled running his fingers into my damp hair. "That was an unexpected delight" he stated with a surprised tone. He had no idea what lay in store for him, and I didn't have the heart to tell him. 

I enjoyed an afternoon of pleasure with him, leaving him tied to the bed, as I stole the key to free Charles, my friends had dealt with the guards, there are many ways to lure a man from his post. I put in the dress he had brought me, he growled low and muffled, his anger cut across his face. "Sorry it's not personal, but I owe him my life, so you can't have his" I stated simply as I left.

I rushed to that room seeing him chained, and awaiting his doom broke made my heart lurch. "Charles" I cried.

"Jayne" he looked up with surprise.

I unlocked his chains "what of the guards?" 

"dealt with"

"Wait a moment, I know that flush upon face, you slept him"

"I had to trap him somehow"

"I should just go and kill him on principle"

"Shut up, and let's go" I smiled, liking the spark of jealousy, and rage but keenly aware time was of the essence.

A women was wondering up the hall with a paper in hand, her brow furrowed. I recognised her, she had been the one to hurt Charles on several occasions. Before she opened her mouth, I hit her square in the jaw, it burnt my knuckles to send her to ground, but it was worth it to silence her.


End file.
